halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spartan Reiku
, which is capable of destroying entire planets. Also, while some of the less iconic ships from Star Wars are allowed on this wiki, the aesthetic of the picture doesn't really match up with a lot of other Halo designs, though that's more my personal opinion than a definite rule. **For this you could just change the name of the missiles to something that already exists. Check on Halopedia for something more fitting. Regarding the ship, you could either invent a new class to explain things or just use a pre-existing fighter like a Broadsword. *Instead of using the basic character infobox, I'd suggest using the dedicated SPARTAN infobox or one of its variants listed at the bottom of the linked template instead. It'll give you more options to use. Also, you don't have to fill in every field in an infobox, so unless the character's dead, don't bother putting anything in the death field. *Does 'Triple Ace Zeroes' mean anything? Closest thing I got when I googled the name was the term 'triple-ace', which refers to a pilot shooting down fifteen aircraft in a single day. This is basically just a nitpick but I was just curious about the name. That's everything I can think of at the moment. I know this is quite a lot to be slapped on your very first article on the site, so don't take this as anything meant to put you down as a writer; we like to maintain a good standard of work on this wiki and are happy to help out all users with their work. If you have any queries then either leave them here or contact myself or another Administrator on our talk pages. There's also our site's Discord channel if you want to chat with other users in an easier manner. Good luck to you and happy editing! }} Non Canon & Broken Physics Hey there, here. I see you've come back to make additions to Spartan Reiku, nice to have you back. That said, the issues with this article are clearly unrealistic and break the laws of physics, thus, the addition of the Non-Canon Friendly and Broken Physics templates to your article. Please refrain from removing these templates, they are warnings there to inform you that your article breaks policies on Halo Fanon, particularly the HF Canon Policy which requires all additions to the site abide by contemporary Halo canon and to be realistic about your writing depiction. Please see 's notes regarding what is wrong with the article and correct your errors and consider checking more so in regards to fixing the unrealistic aspects of your Spartan's capabilities. Running at a speed incapable of any object on Earth but light/photons is a good example of what needs to be removed. If you require any assistance, me and other Halo Fanon leadership are available to give you advice regarding your article. Please consider making the necessary changes soon or I'll have to namespace your article. - ED: Well I done goofed? <.<